Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (Garden Grove, California, Estados Unidos; 26 de junio de 1992); es una actriz, compositora, cantante country, y guionista estadounidense, publicó su propia revista para mujeres jóvenes durante cuatro años, mejor conocida por co-protagonizar la exitosa serie de Nickelodeon, iCarly, en el papel de Sam Puckett. También ha participado desde su infancia en un sin número de programas como, True Jackson, VP, Will & Grace, Strong Medicine, Zoey 101, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Malcolm in the Middle, Judging Amy y Medium, entre otros. Apoya a varias organizaciones benéficas como el Hospital St. Jude de Investigación de la Infancia, la Fundación Cody Waters, Invisible Children y la Fundación Starlight Children. El 17 de mayo de 2012 Nickelodeon se anuncia que la serie iCarly finaliza luego de seis temporadas y se informó que Jennette tendrá su propia serie en el canal con Ariana Grande. Biografía Jennette McCurdy nació en Garden Grove, California, justamente después de que su madre se recuperara de Cáncer de mama. Pero quince años después su madre volvió a enfermarse, y esta vez de más de un cáncer. Su madre ya se ha recuperado, y a ella le ha dedicado su canción "Not That Far Away", ya que como dice la letra, para poder seguir su carrera profesional Jennette ha tenido que distanciarse de ella. Además ha escrito un artículo en honor a ella llamado "Apagate cámara, mi mamá esta luchando contra el cáncer", que fue publicado en el Wall Street Journal el 11 de junio de 2011. Se describe en detalle, el transcurso de la enfermedad de su madre, Debra y de como enfrenta su familia esa dificil situacion. El artículo también incluye consejos sobre cómo vivir con esta situación. Comenzó su carrera de actuación en el 2000 a la edad de 8 años en MADtv. Desde entonces ha aparecido en varias series de televisión incluyendo CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson VP, Law and Order SVU, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There y Close to Home. En 2003 tuvo una oportunidad de actuar con su inspiración Harrison Ford, en la película de Hollywood Homicide. En 2005 fue nominada al premio de Young Artist Awards por mejor aparición en una serie de televisión – por ser la co-estrella actriz joven en su aparición en Strong Medicine como Hailey Campos. Ella también ha aparecido en varios anuncios y comerciales, como uno para la compañía de teléfonos móviles Sprint y otro comercial de seguridad en viajes carreteros. Últimamente se ha convertido en la vocera de la línea de ropa de la perrita Francesa Rebecca Bonbon. Desde inicios de 2007 comenzó a actuar en Nickelodeon, en la serie de televisión, iCarly, junto a Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress y Jerry Trainor, como Sam Puckett, la mejor amiga de Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove). La serie se estrenó en septiembre de 2007 siendo un éxito total de ese canal. En 2008 fue de nuevo nominada para el premio de Young Artist Awards por su trabajo en iCarly, en 2010 apareció en la serie True Jackson VP en el papel de Pinky Turzo amiga/enemiga de True Jackson (Keke Palmer), también hizo una aparición como Dory Sorenson, en la película The Last Day of Summer. Fue nominada para el premio en los Teen Choice Award de 2009 por ser la co-estrella de iCarly Y en su carrera actoral ha recibido varios premios y nominaciones por su papel en iCarly . También fue elegida para interpretar el personaje de Bertha en Fred: The Movie auque no la eligieron y fue sucedida por Daniella Monet, una película de la celebridad de YouTube, Fred Figglehorn. En 2011 se estreno en la película Best Playercomo co-estelar, con su ya amigo Jerry Trainor (estelar). En Agosto de 2012 despues de que se informo que McCurdy tendria una serie en el canal (Nickelodeon) se anuncio la nueva serie Sam and Cat Spin-off iCarly & Victorious. Es hecha por el mismo creador de ambas series Dan Schneider,y sera protagonizada por Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) y Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande) dos chicas que se convierten en mejores amigas y compañeras, ellas aman su libertad e independencia, pero pronto se dan cuenta que la diversión y la aventura no es barata. En lugar de recibir después de la escuela tradicional puestos de trabajo, Sam and Cat se convierten en empresarias adolescentes para iniciar su propio negocio de cuidadoras de niños. En junio de 2008, ella anuncio en su página web que estaba trabajando en su álbum de debut. Su primer sencillo, "So Close," fue publicado el 10 de marzo de 2009. Su segundo sencillo, "Homeless Heart", un cover de una canción de Amanda Stott, fue publicado el 19 de mayo. La canción fue publicada en honor del recientemente fallecido amigo de Jennette, Cody Waters, quien murió a la edad de 9 años de cáncer cerebral, y el 20% de lo recaudado fue donado a la fundación de Cody Waters. Ella conoció a Cody Waters a través de St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Después de que el sencillo "So Close" fuera publicado en marzo de 2009, McCurdy anuncio que su álbum de debut iba a ser publicado el 30 de junio de 2009. Cuando junio término, ningún álbum había sido publicado y el 6 de Julio del 2009, McCurdy anuncio que había firmado un contrato con Capitol Records Nashville. El 16 de abril del 2010, muestras de canciones seleccionadas del siguiente álbum Country de Jennette fueron reveladas al público. Las canciones fueron "Not That Far Away", "Never Let Me Down", "Break Your Heart", "Better", "Stronger", y "Put Your Arms Around Someone". Las canciones fueron publicadas en el orden en el que los fans votaron por cual querían que fuera el primer sencillo de McCurdy. "Not That Far Away" ganó, y fue publicada en el radio el 24 de mayo del 2010 y en iTunes el 1 de julio. Ella publicó un álbum "EP" en agosto de 2010 en el cual añadió nuevas canciones, incluyendo "Stronger", "Put Your Arms Around Someone", "Break Your Heart" y "Me with You". También, otra de sus canciones "Stronger" fue publicada después en NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35 el 31 de agosto del 2010. Jennette lanzo digitalmente su nuevo sencillo "Generation Love" el 15 de marzo de 2011, incluido en su álbum debut que salió a la venta el 5 de Junio de 2012. El Cual tiene en YouTube 2,287,956. Filmografía Galería :Para acceder a la galería de Jennette McCurdy, haz click 'aquí'. Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Oficial. *Twitter Oficial. *Jennete McCurdy en Internet Movie Database. *Canal de YouTube Oficial. *Canal VEVO Oficial de YouTube. *Myspace Oficial. Navegación Categoría:Actores Categoría:Vida real